(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railway freight cars having a so-called sliding plug door which moves into and from its associate opening to insure a complete seal and in particular to the operating mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art operating rods used to actuate plug doors have generally provided a continuous member between the upper and lower cranks. The continuos member has not been satisfactory because oftentimes dimensional variations occur to the height of the door and the associated support and guide rails, thus making assembly time consuming. Further, in the event the door must be removed for maintenance or replacement, such a one-piece rod must be cut to remove the door.
Further, the prior art arrangements which have utilized attachment of an operating rod to the manually operating actuating mechanism and associated cranks have included fasteners which are prone to shake loose from vibrations or which can be removed from the operating arm by thieves to permit disassembly and opening of the door without breaking the door car seal.
Drawbacks of the prior art are overcome by this invention which provides a telescoping type of connection for connecting an operating rod to the associated door operating cranks and which also is connected to the cranks by a theft-proof and fail-safe fastener which is positioned adjacent the door when the door is in a closed position thus preventing removal of the fastener and disassembly of the operating rod.